Naruto Cast's Interview
by StarLe
Summary: Like the title says. This is going to be a interview with all the main characters, dead or alive. Hope you enjoy it! Currently interview: Haruno Sakura, Being stopped
1. Uzumaki Naruto

**StarLe**: Hi, this is StarLe of the NarutoTVT! We're going to interview all the main Naruto characters and how they feel about their jobs in Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.

Here how the interview works. I'll be asking the questions while the star guest will be answering. I like reviews, and lots of it. So people maybe do it alone or they will go in doubles. And our first guest, is none other than the star, Uzumaki Naruto-kun!

Naruto © Kishimoto and the story was inspired by a great artist on deviantart, O-renji.

**Naruto**: Hey!

**StarLe**: It's so good to have you here with us, Naruto-kun. Tell me, how do you feel about joining us today?

**Naruto**: Great! Kishimoto-san barely give us a break to do interviews.

StarLe: Well, it's great having you with us. First question. How do you feel about Naruto Shippuden.

Naruto: It's really fun. But, Kishi-san keep giving me so many lines to memorize! I think my brain is going to explode! (laugh)

StarLe: That's really funny, Naruto-kun. So, how did you get the role of Naruto, Naruto-kun?  
Naruto: I really don't know, Star-chan. I guess, I really act like a knucklehead and I'm a bit hyper.

StarLe: I see. So, what do you think of your character?

Naruto: My character, I think is a real dummy. I mean, he's so naïve when it comes to relationships. I mean, Kishi-san made sure that he doesn't know that Hinata-chan has a crush on him. But, neither way. He's really fun to play with. Lots of great action I get to do.

StarLe: Really? Well, how's your relationship with the other characters?

Naruto: Really great. I'm currently dating Sakura-chan.

StarLe: I never knew that you guys were dating! Because in Naruto you only go out as a team!

Naruto: Off screen my dear.

StarLe: (laughs) Don't treat me as if I'm younger than you.

Naruto: Yeah, by two years.

StarLe: Listen! I'm gonna turned fourteen in December so I'm just going to be one year younger than you!

Naruto: Okay, okay.

StarLe: So, how are you and Sasuke? What's your relationship?

Naruto: We're just really close friends. We know each other since first grade. But, you should know that Sasuke acts totally different when off screen. He acts well, like me! I still don't know how he got the part as Sasuke. I think, it's because of his hair.

StarLe: (laughs) Really! His hair! I'm sure it's just Sasuke-kun is a really good actor.

Naruto: Yeah, maybe.

StarLe: So, how do you like being Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina's son?

Naruto: It was really awesome. After all this time Kishi-san finally decided that I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage. I mean after all this time, with the hints and fanworks. I mean, couldn't he done it any faster?

StarLe: Well, you know him the best Naruto-kun. Well, second one last question. What was the funniest scene that you guys do? Naruto: The funniest scene? Hmm...give me a minute. I'll think about it.

StarLe: Okay. Take your time.

Five minutes later...

Naruto: Oh, yeah. During one of the fight scenes like when me and Sasuke were fighting in The Valley of End. When he was holding me by the neck and was supposed to say, "I hate you." But, Sasuke smiled and say, "I'm so too emo. Naruto, I love you!" Then he glopped me! That was so gay, man! But, me and Sasuke were laughing so hard we had to do the scene the next day.

StarLe: (laughs) I can't see that happening.

Naruto: But, it did. Too bad we had to erase the film.

StarLe: Aw. That's too bad. Last question. So, in the real world were you ever a trouble maker as you are in Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah. In fourth grade, Shikamaru and Kiba dared me and Sasuke to go into the girls bathroom while they were changing for P.E. I don't remember how many slaps I got that day. My dad was so upset while my mom and sis, Haru were going to kill me for going in there.

StarLe: At least you're alive today. Thanks for coming today. I know that you're a busy guy. So, I let you off now.

Naruto: Sure, no problem. Hope we get to do another interview soon.

StarLe: Yeah. See you, Naruto-kun.

And that concludes our interview with Naruto. Next, up is Haruno Sakura-san. And remember, you must review for me or you won't be able to see more of my interviews. Bye-bye.


	2. Haruno Sakura

StarLe: And, we're back! Our next guest, is Haruno Sakura-san.

Sakura: Thank you for having me here.

StarLe: So, Sakura-san, how are you feeling today?

Sakura: Great. Kishimoto-san, finally decided to give me a break.

StarLe: Yeah, because in the current arc you aren't given much of a spotlight. Anyway, how do you feel about Naruto Shippuden?

Sakura: It's amazing. Kishimoto-san, finally gave me the extra girl power I needed.

StarLe: Tell, me. Did you have fun while you were fighting Sasori-san? And what's he like off screen?

Sakura: Well, the fight with Sasori was intense but it was really a lot of fun except me getting stabbed. But, Sasori-san is really a great guy. During that arc we talked a lot. Also he's British.

StarLe: Really. I can't wait until I get a interview with him. So, how's your relationship with Naruto-kun? He told me that you guys were dating.

Sakura: That baka. Well, yes. We are dating. I'll probably say we have a steady relationship. But, because we're both busy with Naruto Shippuden we don't have to date and usually when we get off we all head home and sleep.

StarLe: I see. So, are you like you're character in Naruto or are totally different like Sasuke-kun?

Sakura: I could say that we're alike. There really isn't much of a difference between us anyway.

StarLe: So, what do you think of Karin?

Sakura: Karin? Well, during screen-time she acts like a totally slut but off screen she's actually a good person. We hang out a lot and go shopping with the other girl characters.

StarLe: So, in the real world were you ever crazy for just one guy like you were in the show?

Sakura: Yeah. I was kinda crazy over Shikamaru.

StarLe: SHIKAMARU! HOW!? DO TELL!?

Sakura: Well, one day. Ino pulled a prank on him and it caused his ponytail to go down. You should have seen his hair. He looks so handsome!

StarLe: Now that you mention it. Kishimoto-san never did put a scene where Shikamaru-kun put his hair down. I would like to see it too.

Sakura: Yeah. But, I was young and I didn't know anything about love.

StarLe: True. Are you a yaio fan?

Sakura:...P///////////////////////////////////////P...maybe...

StarLe: It's okay if you are. It's not like the world is going to kill you. Trust me. I'm a yaio fan myself. So, which one is your favorite.

Sakura: I gotta say, SasuNaru is probably my favorite one. Yours?

StarLe: Well...I don't know. But, um...(cough)HiDei(cough)

Sakura: Hidan-san and Deidara-san!?

StarLe:(blush) What!? Blame the fanart for being so damn cute!

Sakura: Okay. Calm down.

StarLe: Do you think that your team is getting closer to Sasuke?

Sakura: That's for Kishimoto-san to say. Look at the time. I have to go. Sorry for me leaving so quickly.

StarLe: No, it's okay. I don't have many questions for you. Please go.

Next interview is with Uchiha Sasuke. Many questions must be ask! Later!


End file.
